Reunion
by Space Paint
Summary: Gus has been missing for weeks and Spectra's worry continues to grow. Spectra x Gus one-shot, inspired by the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City.


**Hey, guys! New author here. So here's my Spectra x Gus fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Bakugan or any of its characters, otherwise Spectra and Gus would've been canon. **

Spectra could only think about Gus. How was he? Where did he go? Was he okay?

_'Is he even alive?' _

Spectra quickly shook that thought out of his head. Of course Gus was alive. The blunette wouldn't- and couldn't- give up that easily. The more Spectra thought about it, the more worried he became. Lately, his concern for his loyal lapdog had grown so much, he couldn't sleep much. In the hours that sleep wouldn't take him away, he spent them standing by the large window at night, watching the stars. Tonight was no different, expect for the fact that he actually decided to bring up a chair. The blonde had started to feel fatigue, but sleep still refused to come willingly. Spectra removed his mask and messy, fake blonde hair swept over his tired looking blue eyes. He leaned back against the back of the chair. Spectra remembered how he and Gus would sometimes sit where he did now and whisper among themselves as if they were afraid to wake someone up if they talked any louder. Now… It was completely silent. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes. He really did miss Gus. But it seemed like when he thought of the pleasant memories of him and Gus… He didn't feel so alone. He could almost feel Gus right beside him, intertwining his fingers with Spectra's.

. . .

Spectra suddenly shot his eyes open. He noticed that the sky outside had turned from a dark midnight blue, almost pitch black, to a soothing, light, cornflower blue.

It reminded him of Gus' hair.

He came to the conclusion that he must've finally fallen asleep. After all, he hadn't really had a good nights sleep in, what, two days? The worry and nostalgia would really get to him. Rubbing his eyes, he realize that the silence still surrounded him. In a way, it was quite nice, when he got used to it. But, he couldn't help but miss how Gus used to whisper sweet nothings to him. Spectra looked down, sadness etching its way into his expression. He happened to glance over at one of his hands and a thought came into his head.

_'Your hand used to always fit perfectly with mine.' _

Whenever Gus would hold his hand, his fingers seemed to fit just right between Spectra's, like two puzzle pieces. It was like they were made for each other. Spectra sighed again. As the memories flowed through his head, he began to feel tears glazing over his eyes, blurring his vision. Soon, those tears spilled over. Spectra tried to hold it back, but he really couldn't and he started sobbing. Spectra never thought he'd let himself cry. He didn't even shed a single tear when Gus had first gone missing, and that was weeks ago. But now, here was, crying relentlessly, far past the point of giving a damn about anything. All he could wonder was 'why?'. Why was Gus taken away from him? Why couldn't he have the only one he learned to love, besides his dear sister, Mira? After god-knows-how-long, he started to calm down. Spectra looked back up, seeing the sky starting to become a more brilliant shade of blue, much like his eye color. At least, the color they would usually look. They seemed to have dull in color from his crying. His eyes were red and puffy. His face was flushed. He had tear stains on his cheeks.

It wasn't a good look for him.

The powerful blonde looked so vulnerable at the moment. He probably wouldn't even notice, much less care, if Hydron came up to him and threatened the Death Bomb. When that occurred to him, that's when he stood up and walked over to the window. He continued to look out over the sky, and anything else in his vision. Spectra then realized: he had to stay strong. If the possibility of Gus being dead was confirmed, he must stay strong for the love of his life. If it turns out Gus is very much alive, he would still be strong to make up for the strength his precious blunette may be lacking. Suddenly, it was as if his eyes grew brighter and a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Somehow… He knew Gus was alive. He knew Gus was somewhere, holding up for Spectra. If the blue-haired boy couldn't escape from wherever he was, he should be awaiting Spectra to come to his rescue. For the first time in years, Spectra smiled. Not just his trademark smirk, but an actual smile.

"Oh, Gus… I wish you were here right now. But hang in there. I'll have you back by my side soon enough."

~ A couple weeks later ~

Spectra Phantom was no more. He was now Keith Clay, brother of Mira Clay. Spectra would only come out occasionally, and even then, that would be during a brawl. Keith may have left behind the life of his alter ego, but there's one thing he could never forget or leave behind. That 'thing', or more so, person, was Gus Grav. Upon joining the Resistance, Mira agreed to put time aside to look for Gus. But so far, they haven't been able to. Keith was growing more and more worried by the day, but he remembered that he had to stay strong.

It was late afternoon and Keith was in the garden, watching sun set. Mira had went off earlier with Ace and Baron on some 'mission' and left him with Dan, Shun, and Marucho. Keith wasn't sure why Mira hadn't brought him and the others along, but he didn't feel like questioning it. He was tired. Keith had lacking sleep once again. He let himself get lost in his thoughts as he watched the sky turn a variety of colors; ranging from pinks and purples, to reds and oranges. It was a truly amazing sight.

If only he could share this moment with a certain someone.

Keith was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Dan started to call his name. "Keith. Keith. Hey, Keith!" The brunette waved a hand in front of Keith's face. The blonde flinched, finally coming back down to Earth, er… Vestal, in this case. "Ah, um," Keith cleared his throat, "what is it, Dan?" Dan raised an eyebrow. It was unlike the other Pyrus brawler to be so unfocused. "Mira's back. She wanted me to com get you. Something about a 'surprise'? I dunno, come see for yourself." Dan said, starting to walk off to where he needed to bring Keith. Said boy followed Dan. He was honestly very curious as to what his dear sister had in store for him. Once they reached their destination, Dan said he was going to 'leave the two of them alone'. That left Keith a bit confused. Had Mira wanted to talk to him or something? What he didn't see was the knowing smirk on Dan's face as he left. Shrugging, Keith went inside the small building. "Mira?" He called out. No response. He walked in further. "Mira, did you want something?" No response again. Though, in the nearby room, he swore he heard a sudden intake of breath. What was Mira doing? Deciding to investigate, he walked over and opened the door where he heard the noise from. "Mira, what are yo-…" Keith stopped in his tracks, the words dying off his tongue. The person in front of him also stopped whatever it is they were doing. What Keith saw was the figure from behind, but he instantly knew who it was. The figure wore brown pants with silver designs, a black shirt, and brown boots. But what stood out the most was the cornflower blue hair cascading down their back.

The figure could only be identified as Gus Grav.

Gus hadn't turned around, yet, but he knew who entered the room. He heard a voice calling out for Mira and immediately recognized it as Spectra's- or Keith's, as Mira told him, he likes to be known by now- and couldn't help but gasp. It had been weeks since he'd last seen Keith and he missed him dearly. Gus heard quick footsteps approaching him and finally turned around. Gus was embraced by Keith as soon as he turned to face the blonde. "Gus…!" Keith murmured as he wrapped his arms around his love. "Spectra!" Gus said, calling him that out of instinct. He buried his face into Keith's shoulder. One of Keith's hands reached up to stroke Gus' hair. "Please… Call me Keith. That's my real name." He felt Gus nod his head. He also felt tears threatening to spill over any second; but they were happy tears. He didn't know how or where Mira found Gus, but it didn't matter to him right now. All that did matter was that Gus was back now, safe in his arms. "I missed you so much~." Keith said, his grip tightening around the blunette's torso. Gus' grip wasn't so loose, either. They held onto each other like their life depended on it. Keith began to feel a slight moisture on his shoulder and realized that Gus was crying. "I-I missed y-you, too… Keith." Gus responded. His shoulders started shaking a little. Keith shushed him as he continued petting Gus' hair. Eventually, the blunette calmed down. Keith brought a hand up to Gus' chin, tilting his face upwards. He leaned in, connecting his lips with the blunette's in a tender kiss. It was a short kiss, but it meant a lot.

"I love you, Gus."

"I love you, too, Keith."

There wasn't much in this world to be happy about, but as long as Keith had Gus and vice versa, they could be happy. Because all they could ever really need was each other.


End file.
